


Loving You Is Red

by hwalls



Series: AUs Based Off Of My Instagram Edits [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jaeno, M/M, nomin, please read the note, this is my first ao3 post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwalls/pseuds/hwalls
Summary: "Is it possible... to be in love with someone that isn't your soulmate? Like, stay with someone forever kind of love?""No... no it's not... It is possible for someone to have two soulmates though."





	Loving You Is Red

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> just two things  
> 1) this is my first ao3 fic soooo it wasn't that important idk why i said that  
> 2) this is sorta based off of an edit i made on instagram so, my acc is hwxlls if that intrigues you, it should be in my highlights (under au)

"What is he complaining about this time?"

Jeno looked up to see Jaemin. He stayed there for a second but went back to sulking into the table in front of him. 

"His soulmate of course." Donghyuck told him. 

Jaemin laughed sitting next to Jeno. They were all sat outside the coffee shop they had set for their meeting place. "Don't worry, you'll find them." Jaemin pat his back. 

"Easy for you to say." Jeno sat up only to sulk into his chair. "You've both found your soulmates."

Donghyuck had met his soulmate Mark when they were too young to even understand what a soulmate was. It was a rocky ride, but they ended up together. 

Jaemin met his soulmate Renjun when they were in school. Somehow, they just knew. 

"Seeing without colour gets pretty boring." Jeno huffed. 

"You only say that because seeing in colour has been hyped up so much." Donghyuck told him. "The best part about finding your soulmate isn't the colour you see after you kiss, it's the fact that you found your soulmate." 

"Well I wish they'd stop fucking around and show up already. What if I become one of those 80 year olds that ends up going around kissing everyone because they never found their soulmate? I don't want to be 80 years old and alone." Jeno complained. 

"You won't be alone, you'll have us." Jaemin smiled at him. 

Little did Jaemin know, every time he smiled- it made Jeno's heart hurt just a little bit more. 

 

 

Jeno sat in the living room of his family friend Jaehyun. "Where's your husband at?" Jeno asked his friend that was bringing him a cup of water. 

"At work." Jaehyun said as he gave Jeno his cup. 

The older boy sat on a chair adjacent to the couch Jeno was currently on. "Wow," Jeno started, "I never imagined you'd end up being a housewife."

"I work from home, you know that." Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. 

"Right, so your sock company with Johnny is going good then?"

Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, actually. Anyways, what brings you here? You said you wanted advice right?"

Jaehyun had always been like an older brother to Jeno. Someone he could come to and ask advice from, for anything. Especially at this point of life. 

Jeno was still in the stage of his life where he didn't know what he wanted to do about anything. He had no idea where his life was going. 

Jaehyun on the other hand, was very comfortable in his life. No matter how much Jeno poked fun at his sock company, it was just a side project. Jaehyun was really a large investor, while his husband and soulmate Taeyong, was a model. 

"You know how I still haven't found my soulmate yet right?" Jaehyun nodded; Jeno paused. "What if I don't have a soulmate?"

"Of course you have a soulmate." Jaehyun told him. 

"How come I haven't met them yet?" Jeno asked. 

"I met Taeyong when I was a year older than you." 

Jeno sighed. "Okay." He went quiet for another moment. "Is it possible... to be in love with someone that isn't your soulmate? Like, stay with someone forever kind of love?"

Jaehyun just looked at him, hiding a confused look for a second. "No... no it's not. That's why divorce is a thing." 

Jeno bit his lip and looked down at his lap, nodding in acknowledgement. "Okay." He whispered.

"It is possible for someone to have two soulmates though... it's pretty rare but it happens." Jeno nodded slowly at Jaehyun's words. "I've got a business call... hold on okay?"

"Yeah." Jeno said as Jaehyun walked over to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Johnny. What's up."

Jeno felt like giving up. All his friends were with their soulmates. It was taking Jeno so long to find his that he was going crazy to the point of feeling like he's in love with his best friend. On the other hand, what were the chances Jaemin had two soulmates? 

Jeno had heard this before though. Only one person exists that you have as your soulmate, that also has you as their soulmate. Renjun and Jaemin both could see in colour, or at least they said they could. There's really no other way to know other than to trust what someone says. If Jeno just so happened to be Jaemin's soulmate, he'd never know. If Jaemin just so happened to be Jeno's soulmate... Jeno wasn't sure if he'd be able to live. 

"No Johnny we that can't be the company's motto." Jaehyun said as he walked back into the living room. "I don't care if you're anti foot fetish, the motto 'to prevent foot fetishes' would not be good for business." Jaehyun was about to sit back down when someone knocked at the door. "I'll talk to you later dude." After hanging up, Jaehyun walked over to the door.

Jeno watched as he opened the door to see the familiar, Lee Taeyong. "I forgot my key." Taeyong smiled up at his husband. 

"Dumbass." Jaehyun said as he leaned down to leave a peck on Taeyong's lips. 

Jeno looked down at his phone, only to look up and see Taeyong dragging an already shirtless Jaehyun into the living room and towards the bedroom, mid-kiss. After Jaehyun managed to push him away, Taeyong pouted before taking his shirt off. "Do you not have enough energy to make it to the bedroo- Jeno!" 

"Hi." He smiled. 

Taeyong froze for a moment. Before quickly picking his shirt up and running to get Jaehyun one too. The couple sat on the couch adjacent to Jeno and across from the chair Jaehyun earlier sat in. Although they were all in the conversation, the couple did most of the talking with occasional, prompted words from Jeno. 

All Jeno could focus on was how perfect the two seemed together. It was almost like they were glowing when they were together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Taeyong looked like the only place he belonged, was in Jaehyun's arms. Jeno realized how this was like Donghyuck and Mark. No matter what happened that day, they looked happy in each other's arms. 

However, he couldn't compare them to Jaemin and Renjun. Sure, the two looked happy together but not like how Jaehyun and Taeyong or Mark and Donghyuck looked happy. The two couples looked as if their worlds were complete. Jaemin looked like that sometimes. On a good day where him and Renjun didn't fight, Jaemin looked at Renjun like... well like how anyone would want to be looked at by someone... how Jeno wished Jaemin would look at him. 

 

 

"What happened to your shirt?" Jaemin asked Jeno. 

"What do you mean?"

The two were sat on Jeno's bed. They promised each other when they were younger that finding their soulmates wouldn't change their friendship. So, even after Jaemin found his soulmate, Jeno and Jaemin still spent a lot of time together. Maybe less of it was alone but, they were still together. 

"Did the wash ruin it or something? It looks... like it's gotten duller."

"Don't be mean to me, you know I can't see in colour yet."

"Can't you tell though? It seems less bright."

"I only own this shirt because you bought it for me. I buy black pants and black and white shirts because then I know it's not some weird colour combination. I'm still stuck in the black and white section of the clothes."

Jaemin nodded off. Those that haven't found their soulmate yet tend to wear less colour. Some get lucky and can see the tiniest bit of colour but many don't. Jeno, for example, only wears colourful shirts and sweaters bought for him by Jaemin. 

"It's funny how you and Renjun dress so similarly. He still likes dressing in black and white." Jaemin smiled to himself slightly. 

"He's either in black and white or all colours... from what I can tell."

"His fashion choices aren't the greatest... We can agree there." The room went silent. "I love him anyway, I guess."

Jeno's heart felt like it'd just had a knife slice through it. "You guess?" Jeno asked staring into the space. 

"Yeah... he's my soulmate. I'm supposed to love him aren't I?" 

Jeno looked towards Jaemin, that was looking down, tracing shapes into the bed covers. Jeno took a deep breath in and out. "I'm surprised Renjun lets you come over this much."

"He goes out anyway... Clubbing with some Chinese friends. Why?" Jaemin looked up. 

"I'd be scared someone would do something, like this." Jeno leaned towards Jaemin, and connected their lips. 

The kiss was a little bit more than a peck and for a second, Jeno could've sworn Jaemin was kissing back. The short kiss ended when Jaemin pushed him away. "What the hell?!"

Jeno opened his eyes, and suddenly became overwhelmed. "Jae-Jaemin."

"Oh my god Jeno."

"My shirt's red right?"

"What? Yeah, why is that what you're worried about?" Jaemin stood up. 

"You're wearing red too."

"Why does that matter right now?"

"Jaemin, you're wearing red too."

"So what?"

"My socks are different colours." Jeno stood up. 

"Jeno I can't believe you would do that. You know I've already found my soulmate what kind of good did that do?"

"I can see colour." Jeno exclaimed. 

Somehow that made Jaemin even more mad. "Do you have something against Renjun? Is that what this is? You're going to try to convince me we're soulmates?"

"No, Jaemin, Im telling the truth." Jeno tried to reach out to Jaemin. 

Jaemin hit his hands away. "I can't believe you right now!" Jaemin yelled walking out of Jeno's room. 

"No Jaemin please." Jeno chased after Jaemin.

"You make me sick." Jaemin's word stung but Jeno tried to grab onto his arm.

Jaemin turned around, as he did this he pulled his arm out of Jeno's grasp- punching him with his free hand. Jeno landed face first onto the ground. 

"I never want to see you again." Was all Jeno heard before the door slam. 

In a fit of rage, Jaemin didn't even notice how much brighter and clear colours had become.

 

 

With a, "hey what's on your face? Wait... blood! I didn't know blood was red..." coming from Jeno's roommate Jisung- who also just so happened to have kissed his soulmate that day, Jeno received some help getting cleaned up. 

Jeno didn't know what to do. Jisung was too over the moon to get any advice out of; Donghyuck wasn't sure who he was going to believe and this was the one question Jaehyun and Taeyong didn't have an answer to. 

So Jeno forced himself to go through his normal life. Although, the only thing that kept him going was the possibility that Jaemin would one day realize who he was meant to be with. 

"Why did Jisung have to throw out all of the alcohol?" Jeno mumbled to himself looking around the kitchen. 

That was another thing, Jeno had gotten into a bit of a problem with drinking. With Jisung out of the house- with his soulmate- Jeno knew he probably shouldn't drink, especially with how he gets. He decided to go out and buy alcohol anyway. 

Right after Jeno had put his shoes on and opened the door, he saw Jaemin, with tears streaming down his face, about to knock. Jeno saw some type relief in Jaemin's eyes. 

"Wh-" Jeno didn't know what to say. "What are you doing... here."

Jaemin gathered some breath. "When you... when you have two soulmates, one of your soulmates has a different soulmate." Jaemin took a shaky breath in and out. "And if that soulmate is the only reason you see colour... you lose your sight of colour after they find their soulmate." Jaemin looked down at his feet. "I'm not Renjun's soulmate." He whispered. 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. "Come in." He rushed him in and sat him down on the couch. 

"I'm sorry, Jeno." Jaemin said. 

"What happened?" Jeno asked.

"Renjun left... he never saw colour. He found his real soulmate." Jaemin looked down at his lap, trying not to let tears fall. 

"So you... you don't see colour anymore?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin stayed quiet. Jeno was about to speak up again when Jaemin looked up into his eyes. For the first time, Jeno really got to see Jaemin's eyes. He got to see the depth of all the shades of brown. Jaemin shook his head. "I can see it better than ever."

"What?"

"Nice jeans." Jeno looked down at his jeans, they were blue today. "You never wore pants like that before." Jeno bit his lip. "With a colourful shirt too." Jaemin looked at him with sad eyes. 

Jeno had one arm resting against the back of the couch, playing with Jaemin's hair. With his other hand, he rubbed Jaemin's thigh softly. "If I could do anything to make you not feel this way, I would."

"I was so... mean, to you... why are you being nice to me?" Tears welled up in his eyes again. 

"Jaemin, I knew that I loved you, way before that kiss. I'd just always thought it was my brain telling me I'm lonely... for longing after someone who'd already found their soulmate." Jeno smiled.

They went quiet. Jaemin felt okay when he looked into Jeno's eyes. Jeno felt complete when he looked into Jaemin's.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin repeated his earlier statement. 

"It's okay." 

"Please kiss me." He whispered. 

Jeno took the opportunity immediately, trying not to smile as he leaned in to kiss his best friend. Jaemin placed his hands on either sides of Jeno's face. The kiss was soft; genuine, and longer than their last kiss, but still short. "I love you so much." Jaemin said as he crawled onto Jeno's lap and held him close. 

Finally, Jeno knew what it was like, to feel complete. 

"I love you too."


End file.
